


Was It Me Then, Who Needed You?

by TauntedOctopi



Series: You? [3]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Creampie, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Language Barrier, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Unsafe Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 19:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22003210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TauntedOctopi/pseuds/TauntedOctopi
Summary: Hooking up with your lover's clone wasn't exactly on your list for the day, but when opportunity knocks...Or; the one with the digiclone.
Relationships: Zane Flynt/Digiclone, Zane Flynt/Original Female Character(s), Zane Flynt/You
Series: You? [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550503
Comments: 5
Kudos: 133





	Was It Me Then, Who Needed You?

**Author's Note:**

> Am I the only one glad there are two of Zane? No? Then this is the lewd trash for you.

You can't believe you've never thought of this before. You've been with Zane for a while now, long enough that you're comfortable with each other. When he's not away doing work for the Raiders, you spend most of your time together. 

You aren't quite sure at which point you actually became a proper couple, at least as close to one as possible given the circumstances. Somewhere between the time he had asked you to stay with him when he had come home from another fight on Promethea and him leaving for Athenas again. Whatever small possessions Maya had left behind, the vault hunters had wanted to return to her home. 

Either way, it's been a few months now, and you're almost ready to kick yourself for never considering this. How has the thought never crossed your mind? 

Well. It sure has, now. 

The idea comes to you innocently enough, at first. You're tidying up the room you now share with him, your few possessions joining boxes of drone parts, different weapons, pieces of weapon mods you doubt he'll ever finish, when you accidentally knock the digistructor on the table. 

He's only down the ship a little way, trading some old guns to Marcus, so he didn't feel the need to take the device with him. He only takes the clone when he's going away for a long mission, combat heavy, when the team might benefit from an extra gun. 

You've met the clone before, of course. Several times. The first when you were hauled out of Meridia, narrowly avoiding COV capture. Still, it's a little unsettling to have him materialise in front of you, solid but not quite, electric blue and silent. 

You're not sure he can speak, but he's observant. Watched you with his human counterpart enough times, courtesy of Zane's ECHO eye. Maybe that's why, after a few moments of simply staring at you, he approaches you in the same manner. 

You stare at the clone of your lover as he stands a few centimetres from you, looking at you with an almost curious expression on his face. The resemblance is uncanny. Perfect, almost. 

You're almost surprised when the clone reaches out and strokes your face, thumb brushing your cheek the exact same way his human counterpart does. You're pretty sure your face is showing surprise, too, because the clone tilts his head, surveys you with interest. 

You're trying to work out what to say, what to ask maybe, but your mind is slowed significantly by his touch. He's a lot warmer to the touch than his human counterpart. Surprisingly solid. Honestly, it throws you off guard a bit. 

His thumb circles your cheek again, almost like he's trying to get used to the feel of you. If it was anyone else touching you, maybe you'd freak out a bit, but he's... well. He's basically Zane? Right? 

Maybe it's on you for being so caught up in the sheer similarities, but you don't recognise the body language, the way he's leaning in, until he's already kissing you. 

At first you're stunned, a little unsure of how to respond. If he wasn't, as far as you're aware, some sort of extension of your lover, you might freak out. Maybe throw a punch. But his touch is familiar, entirely familiar, so after the briefest hesitation, you relax and start to return the kiss. 

There's a slight feeling of confusion. Are you supposed to be enjoying this? Is it fucked up that you are? What the hell would Zane - the real one - think? Actually, you're pretty sure he wouldn't care. He's told you enough stories involving his clone for you to get the sense that intimacy isn't a barrier between them. 

It's that thought that makes you relax further, lean into him, fingers curling into his jacket. He kisses exactly the same way Zane does, practised and confident. You suppose that makes sense, of course he would be programmed to be the same as him, or as close to the same as possible. 

You have to admit you're surprised, a little impressed too, by how sturdy he is against you. He's solid and familiar and you can't help but kiss him, part your lips so his tongue can slide into your mouth. His hand settles on your waist, pulls you tight against him as his other hand tilts your face so he can kiss you with renewed hunger. 

You're so distracted, you don't even hear the door. Maybe he does, but chooses to ignore it, finding kissing you a much better use of his time. 

"Damn. Sight for sore eyes." 

Startled, you break away from the kiss to face the real Zane. Thankfully, he doesn't seem upset. If anything, he seems... interested? Surveying the scene before him with a slight smirk on his face. 

"No, really. Don't stop on my account. Please." 

You have to hold back a laugh. Dirty old man. Of course it makes sense that he'd be into this. Zane somehow manages to make being self absorbed attractive. Still, with his encouragement, you have no issue with turning your attention back to his clone. This time, it's you who drags him into a kiss. 

You're a lot more confident this time, your hands curling into the strange mix of solid and digistructed fabric of his jacket, pulling at it, suddenly eager to get the damn thing off him. It's almost like Zane watching has given you a renewed sense of purpose. Made it somehow even better. Best not to think about that too much, just go with it. See where it takes you. 

He seems pretty comfy with the situation, too, helping you get his jacket off, then his shirt. He could probably digistruct them away if he so chose, but he's enjoying this far more. He's not used to close contact with anyone other than Zane himself, so this is new and intriguing to him. 

You certainly don't have a problem with his weirdly warm hands starting to tug at your clothing, either. It's at this point that you start to wonder how you'd never thought of this before. 

It's only when your shirt has been pulled over your head and thrown onto the floor that you look over to Zane. He's settled himself down nice and comfy like in the chair by the door, watching you both with a very lewd interest. 

"Aren't you going to-?" You're a little surprised. 

"Nope. I wanna watch this time." He gives a smirk, "other me over there ain't been with a lady before. Only got data from watching me, I guess. Best let him learn without me interfering." 

Why the fuck is that so hot somehow? If anything aside from aroused, you're just impressed by how confident the clone manages to be. Were the roles reversed, you're pretty sure you wouldn't be so calm. Then again, this isn't even your first time, and you're a little nervous. Dammit. 

Somewhere between your racing thoughts, the rest of your clothes are discarded, leaving you entirely naked and the Other Zane just in his jeans. You're backed up against the table, space hastily made amongst empty boxes and old drone parts with a single sweep of his arm. 

Impressed, you throw a glance over at Zane to find him smirking, in the process of unzipping his own pants. Ah. Of course he's not JUST going to watch and do nothing. You find you like that idea, too. 

The Other Zane hoists you up onto the table, lays you down carefully. He's strong, stronger than his human counterpart, something you notice almost absently considering those abnormally hot fingers are circling your inner thighs lazily. 

He moves fast, spreads your legs in a single fluid movement, kisses his way up from your thigh to your wetness, tongue licking a long, lazy stripe along you. You let out a soft little noise at the sensation. His tongue is warm, not necessarily wet on its own, but fast becomes that way as he licks at you eagerly. 

"Where did you learn-?" You cut off your own sentence, unable to finish it as he sucks on your sensitive clit. Not like he can answer you anyway. 

"Like I said. Data." Zane's voice drifts over; dimly, over the soft wet sounds between your thighs, you can hear the sound of a hand stroking flesh. 

You can't quite see him, but you can picture him quite well, sitting like that, legs open, hand firmly wrapped around himself, stroking slowly, thumb teasing the tip just how he likes... 

Your hand finds the Other Zane's hair, at first a little surprised at the texture, but getting used to it almost instantly. He feels so solid, so human. He makes a little purring sound against your skin when you stroke his hair, prompting you, rather greedily, to do it again. 

You're not quite sure how long you're there for, electric blue fingers curled into the soft skin of your thighs, his mouth kissing and licking at you until you're shaking. Either way, it's not long enough and yet simultaneously too long; you want more, desperately want much much more than just his tongue. 

"Might want to give a little more, there," Zane's voice cuts in again, effectively saving you the torment. 

The Other Zane pulls away from you, smirks, wipes his mouth. Gives you a look as if asking if he did okay. As if the mixture of saliva and your wetness on his mouth isn't enough of an answer. 

His fingers find you again; he eases a first inside you, curling gently, before he adds a second. His free hand unzips his pants; he manages to kick them off with ease, without halting in the curling of his fingers inside you. Impressive. 

You're just getting used to this, honestly you could come again just on his fingers, just about to... when he removes them. You make a little whining sound of disappointment. 

Both clone and human laugh at this. Well. Zane laughs. The Other just gives you another smirk, grips your hip with one hand, uses the other to guide himself inside you. 

Like the rest of him, he's identical to the human Zane, and oddly warm. You give a little shudder as you take every inch of him slowly. He's being cautious, careful. You realise he doesn't want to hurt you. 

"That's okay... that's good.." You manage. He seems a little more relaxed at the praise, and a glance over tells you that Zane appreciates the praise, too. He's edging himself, clearly waiting to see the main show. And here you are. 

The Other Zane leans down, kisses you as he bottoms out inside you. Even if he can't speak, he can at least make some sounds, and a surprised sound of pleasure as you tighten around him is one of them. 

You stroke his hair again. Hike one leg up around his waist to pull him in deeper. It's one of your favorite positions, one you fully intend on teaching him. 

His good eye rolls back in his head a little; judging from that, you're pretty sure he likes the sudden depth. 

"Like that..." You encourage as he kisses down your throat, starting to roll his hips slowly, "that's good..." 

He seems to be encouraged by your praise; his warm mouth finds a nipple, sucks on the sensitive skin until you moan, nails digging into his scalp. You swear you can feel him smirk against your skin as he repeats the action on the other. 

He doesn't need to breathe, but he pulls away anyway, mostly so he can watch your face as he starts to rock his hips a little faster, building a steady, if still a little cautious, pace. 

"That's it," you manage to encourage him, "like that... ooh, shit, yes..." He's hit a particularly sweet spot. At your reaction, he very deliberately repeats the action. You suppose there's something in his coding that allows him to pinpoint and perfectly replicate an action. You have no problem with this. 

A glance to the side shows Zane watching, stroking himself with a renewed interest, chest rising and falling rapidly as he watches. He's close, you can tell that much. You suppose it has been a while since you started. 

"Can you-? I mean-?" 

"He can cum, if that's what you mean. Fuck, I'd love to see that. Love to see him cum inside y- shit!" Zane trails off into a low groan as he cums, suddenly, white fluid coating his hand and dripping down his cock as he keeps his eyes glued to you and his clone. 

You return your attention to the Other Zane, suddenly very interested in what that would feel like. Even if he can't speak, he can read body language extremely well. He lifts the leg around his waist even higher, starts to move again, rougher and deeper this time. Oh, he learns quickly, understands precisely what provides optimal stimulation to you and to himself. 

You've already come, just from his tongue alone, but the second washes over you unexpectedly, renders you dazed and weak, clinging to him, your eyes rolled back in your head momentarily. 

"Your turn," you manage to giggle at him once you can breathe properly. 

Even though he can't speak, he can convey how pleased he is with himself; he has a broad, smug smirk on his face as he grips your waist a little tighter, starts to slam into you with renewed energy. 

He glitches, just a little. A few blurred pixels of electric blue surrounding him as he finally finds his own release, filling you with a hot wetness that seems to cling to your over sensitive inner walls. 

Almost instantly after, he pulls out of you, the glitches vanishing as he steadies himself against the table. 

"... shit..." You manage, shakily sitting up, "are you okay?" 

"Good as anything," Zane has cleaned himself up, tucked himself back into his pants. His clone gives you a sheepish grin and a thumbs up. 

"So... something you'd do again? Now you've satisfied that curiosity?" Zane grins at you as you hop off the table, start digging for your clothes. 

"Maybe," you concede, "with two conditions."

"Oh?"

"Next time, you join in."

His grin becomes positively wicked. 

"Thought you'd never ask. What's the second?" 

"Give him a goddamn voice." You frown, hearing him moan is one of your favorite parts of going to bed with him. Hearing both of him... ugh. The idea is enough to almost make you wet again. Almost. 

Zane laughs, clearly understanding your desire. 

"Can do. Now what say you come over here and give your poor lover a cuddle, hey?" 

You oblige him, crawl into his lap, still a sweat soaked, exhausted mess. He doesn't seem to mind, wraps his arms around you. 

"Next time," you mumble, "I think a bed will be better." 

Zane grins; the pair of you are notorious for hooking up wherever and whenever you can. The idea of actually getting into bed together, you and both of him, is highly appealing. 

"Maybe I'll leave him with you more often." He suggests; sure will help when he's away for so long. 

You make a little hum of agreement, lulled into exhaustion. You certainly wouldn't mind if he did.


End file.
